What is beauty?
by Kitsuneluvsramen
Summary: Riku is the best looking boy at twilight high. But will roxas' twin brother who happens to be a model steal his limelight? what is Riku to do?. But what happens when riku falls in love with the brunette. Soriku,Akuroku.YAOI
1. Twin Time

**Note: I do not own kingdom hearts if I did Riku and Sora would of had each other a looooong time ago. Please bear in mind that this is just a preview**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Riku walked down the hallway with the occasional cat call and wolf whistle coming his way. He knew that he looked damn good and that was his problem, he had never stayed with a girl for more than two months. He just thought that something was missing every time. He pushed the doors open to the lunch room dramatically to make sure everyone knew of his presence. He scanned the room in search of his usual table he sat at. When he spotted the blonde spikes and the flaming red colour he knew he had spotted it. He walked over to the table calmly but at the same time he was secretly enjoying the hungry stares that he has receiving from the 'Prince Riku fan club'. As he sat down the red head known as Axel was clearly trying to cheer up his boyfriend Roxas, Riku didn't mind his best friends being gay he was actually bisexual much to the fangirls disappointment.

"What's wrong with blondy?" Riku asked Axel. Axel just shrugged clearly not knowing himself.

"M M my twin brother's coming" Roxas gulped. Axel and Riku were clearly shocked. Roxas has a twin?

"What's wrong with that?" Axel asked dumbfounded. The same thought was going through Riku's head 'was his brother embarrassingly ugly or something?'Riku thought to himself.

"He knows _everything _about me. He even knows about _that._" Roxas whined. Riku chuckled slightly, only he and axel knew about his cross dressing experiences when he was younger. Sure Roxas had a huge obsession with Dolly Parton but he didn't have to dress up like her when he was younger did he? Everyone thought it was funny having a 9 year old Roxas strutting around in his mum's high heels. Whoever Roxas' brother was, he was NOT going to steal Riku's limelight. Riku would make sure of that.

**Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxo**

**I will try to update as much as possible. Roxas' twin in the next chapter though it's pretty obvious who it is, ah well. **


	2. New Kid

**Authors note: I do not own kingdom hearts ect. I am British so if it's the wrong spellings for any Americans I really can't help it any way Enjoy~**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Riku didn't know why he had got himself worked up about the new kid. Sure Roxas is good looking and he and the new kid are twins. But he can't be that good looking can he? But then again heis a _model_ and Riku isn't. Well Riku was about to find out as it was his first day today, as he walked into his homeroom nothing had changed dramatically it still had several clumps of girls giggling and gossiping. When the bell went the teacher came into the room with her hair a mess and papers everywhere.

"As you may know we have a new student today" she said addressing the class. Riku who was doodling on his notebook perked up at this. So the kid _was_ in his class, the door slide open and a boy walked in and stood at the front. Riku's breath caught in his throat '_this boy is beautiful'_ Riku thought to himself astounded. The boy had chocolate brown hair which defied gravity by sticking up in every direction, he was taller than the girls but smaller than most boys, his skin was tanned so it made him look like he had been in the sun for a while, he had petal pink lips which were just screaming to be kissed, but most stunning of all was his cerulean eyes which were so blue the rivalled the sky and sea. But somehow those eyes where holding so much sadness and pain which only Riku seemed to have noticed. Apparently everyone else in the room seemed to notice how beautiful this boy was too. Even some of Riku's fangirls stopped what they were doing to look at the boy.

"Right everyone. This is Sora Hikari; do you have anything to say Sora?" The teacher said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Sora glanced up to the teacher and shook his head.

"Nothing" Sora mumbled.

"Alright" the teacher said sweatdropping "Could you please sit next to Riku, he will show you around today as you are in most of his classes" She said pointing at the empty seat next to Riku. The brunette nodded, walked over to his seat and sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Not like introductions" Riku asked the boy in a whisper. Sora looked around probably to check if the teacher was watching them but luckily she was explaining something to a small blonde at the front.

"No, I hate big crowds" Sora whispered out the side of his mouth. Riku was shocked, by what Roxas had told him Sora was pretty well known in America, so why did he hate big crowds?

"But I thought models were meant to _like_ the attention" Riku whispered with a smirk on his face. As soon as he said that the small smile that was gracing Sora's lips dropped.

"How did you know that" Sora hissed out the side of his mouth.

"Roxas" Riku mumbled back hoping that the one word would explain it all. Riku heard a small grumbling noise and was a bit surprised when he found out it was Sora making those noises.

"I am sooo gonna kill him" soar hissed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

**Authors note: so that's it for now :D I'm on break now so the chapters will probally come out fast for a week ^.^ Hope you enjoyed**

**Riku: Where was the smex ;(**

**Kitsune: patience my dear Riku **

_**Riku holds a knife to Kitsune's throat.**_

**Riku: I want it now!**

**Kitsune: Meep! Sora! Get me my pepper spray**

**Sora: nah, I'm alright**

**Kitsune: O.O *Gulp***


	3. Homeroom Hell

**Hey guys a few of you have alerted me already o.o Contains Kairi bashing cause I hate Kairi with a burning passion: D**

**Anyways here's the chapter. **

**Thanks to: Xdelfin**

**And she would fall Xx**

**Rpwehp12**

**Akidreamz**

**Cheshire kitty XD**

**Lol my laptop doesn't like your names dx**

'_**Italics'= thoughts**_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sora was going to kill Roxas or at least inflict him some pain, anyone within a mile radius could tell this by the murderous look in his eyes. He knew that this would happen again. It happened at every school he went to. Why did everyone crowd around him just because he was a model? And of course that stupid silverette who practically had 'I'm hot and you know it written all over his face' had said it loud enough for the girl in front to hear. The girl turned around and gave a false smile showing off her pearly white teeth. She had shoulder length reddish-brown hair and pale blue eyes, her skin was slathered in fake tan and her face was caked with makeup.

"I'm Kairi, wanna be friends?" She asked Sora trying to put on a sweet voice; she was the kind of girl who made Sora shudder in disgust. Riku glanced over to Sora and picked up on Sora's pain. Riku sighed heavily '_why do I have to help him?" _He asked himself in his head. Riku hung his arm around Sora's small shoulder.

"Sorry slag, he's with me, so go sell yourself on a street corner or something" Riku said in a sneering voice to Kairi. Kairi's eyes narrowed as she looked at Riku.

"Who asked you fag?" she hissed to Riku. She looked back at Sora and blinked at him through mascara coated eyelashes. Sora's face remained impassive as if he was thinking over something very carefully. Then realization dawned upon him

"I know you" Sora started glaring at Kairi "weren't you that girl who was getting '_sexed up_' down that alleyway yesterday" Sora asked her using air quotes with his hands.

"E-excuse me?" Kairi asked dumbfounded.

"Yah, me and my brother were walking past and you were practically moaning that kid's name. What was it again ... Luxord?" Sora said scratching his chin with his index finger. Riku couldn't help but chuckle at the turn of events.

"You had sex with Luxord?" Riku chuckled with a smirk on his face. Kairi seemed to be really pissed off now, making it funnier to Riku. Kairi made a 'humph' noise and turned around to face another plastic looking girl who was sitting next to her. Riku glanced over to Sora who had a small smile graced upon his face. 'I'm starting to like this kid' Riku thought to himself.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

When homeroom finished Sora couldn't help but sigh a breath of relief. _'That's 1 hour of hell that I never want to go through with again' _Sora thought. He packed all his things together and tried to rush out the room as fast as he could but before he could Riku grabbed his wrist

"You don't know where your going do you?" Riku asked him with an amused smirk on his face. Sora's face scrunched up a bit as he searched for a comeback or for an excuse to get him out the room. In the end he and Riku were having a staring contest and Sora was determined not to lose. After a while he sighed.

"No" Sora admitted with a sheepish grin on his face. It was only now in close proximity (1) that Sora could see how could good looking Riku truly is. Riku's skin was several shades lighter than Sora's, he had silver hair which was choppy and layered down to his collar bones, and he was muscular so Sora could tell that he had been working out at the gym. But most stunning of all was his piercing green eyes which seemed to make any small space warm. Riku truly was beautiful; Sora could feel the heat slowly creeping up to his cheeks.

"Hey what's wrong? Your face has gone all red. You're not ill are you?" Riku asked with concern in his eyes. Sora suddenly snapped out of his daydream and shook his head violently.

"No, no I'm fine" Sora insisted shaking his head. Riku gave Sora his trademark grin in which he showed off a few teeth but this one was genuine unlike Kairi's.

"Good, now let's go before we're late" Riku said pulling Sora by his wrist out of the classroom and down the hall. Then Sora remembered something Kairi had said. _"Who asked you fag?"_ . Sora's breath caught in his throat, was it true? At the time Sora didn't know how close he would be to finding out himself in a very _special _way

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**Dun dun duuuuun. Lol**

**Dramatic ending anyway my absolutely amazing yaoi filled dream helped me with this chapter :D That's what happens when I stay up till 1 in the morning watching loveless. Hope you enjoyed. Some of the members of the organisation in the next chapter **** I'm looking forward to writing about pansy boy Marluxia XD**

**Riku: damn! Still no smex D;**


	4. Lunchtime Love

**Authors Note: I know, I know. I have to make my chapters longer, trust me they seem a hell of a lot longer in word :/ . But I'm doing this behind my mum's back XD I think she'd go mental if she knew I was writing yaoi :D Yay secret yaoi time! For some reason my hands taste and smell of orange soap when I use coconut soap o.o Wah I get a free cookie! YAY! *Does the cookie dance***

**Contains OOC Riku, god he gets so jealous sometimes XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. Trust me ;]**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

Sora's classes went by quicker than he had expected, but to be honest the fact that he had fallen asleep in most of those. So pretty soon it was lunchtime and Sora's oceanic eyes were trying to seek out the familiar mop of blonde hair. Riku wasn't in his last class so it was only by pure luck that he had actually found the lunchroom. He walked outside into a small courtyard and spotted his brother and a redhead in the middle of what looked like a steamy make out session. Sora walked up to them quietly so they wouldn't hear him approaching but they were so engrossed with each over that a steamroller could have rolled past and they wouldn't have noticed. Sora shuddered slightly when he saw the redheads tongue in his brother's mouth but then he grinned as he suddenly had a brilliant idea. He reached his fingers forward and traced his fingers on the sensitive part on Roxas' neck which caused Roxas to shiver heavily. Roxas slowly turned around releasing his iron grip from his boyfriend, he jumped slightly when he saw his brother who was practically radiating angry vibes.

"Roxas. You. Are. So. Dead" Sora hissed. Roxas gulped and clung back on to Axel, burring his head into the redhead's chest.

"Axel! Help me!" Roxas sobbed putting on his puppy dog face hoping to make Axel pity him. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas protectively, and he shot Sora a glare. Riku choose this moment in time to interrupt Sora and Axel's glaring match. He waved his pale hand in front of Sora's face, breaking the brunette's attention.

"Hey! I was winning too!" Sora complained pouting slightly.

"Yeah right, midget I could beat your ass any time I want" Axel said with a smug smirk on his face. Every now and then people would stop and stare at Sora with hungry eyes. Riku seemed notice this and was pissed off. He glanced over at Sora who had restarted a glaring match with Axel, much to Roxas' discomfort. Why were people noticing him already? He wasn't trying to take Riku's crown was he? He looked over at Sora again, who was trying to steal food from Roxas. What was it about him? _'What should I do? Well every time this happens I ruin them... No bad Riku, bad. Sora wasn't like __**him!**_' Riku thought to himself hitting his forehead with his palms.

"Um, are you okay?" Axel asked him with a strange look on his face.

"Yeah, fine" Riku replied gloomily. Axel snorted.

"So what's your name midget? Roxy here hasn't told me yet, I'm Axel by the way. Got it memorised?" Axel asked Sora pointing a finger at him

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that" Roxas hissed to Axel through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, sorry" muttered Axel. Axel looked at Sora expecting him to answer his earlier question.

"My name is ...Sora" Sora said giving Axel a lopsided grin. Axel raised an eyebrow, and then he leaned forward and pinched Sora's cheeks.

"God you look so much like Roxy that it's scary" Axel chuckled grinning slightly.

"Your name's sky in Japanese, right?" Riku asked with a finger on his chin. Sora nodded smiling and for once Riku was glad that he was half-Japanese. Then a loud bang echoed through the courtyard, which was soon followed by a loud "I didn't do it!". Axel sighed because he already knew who's hyper voice that was. Then there was a rustling coming from the tree above the four boys. Sora snapped his head up, accidently bashing his head on the tree trunk in the process.

"Ouch" he hissed rubbing the back of his head checking for any damage. Roxas had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing at his brother's stupidity. The owner of the mysterious voice jumped down from the tree, to reveal a young boy who seemed about one year older than Sora. The boy had ash blonde hair which had been shaped and styled into a mullet, making Sora wonder how many cans of hairspray this boy got through in a week. The boy had porcelain, small figure and icy blue eyes (I think they're that colour XP). The boy had switched the schools regulation white shirt for a navy t-shirt with the words "sugar will one day rule the world" printed on it in bold black letters.

"Demyx, Your gonna fall out that tree one day" Riku said sighing.

"Yeah, I know but-"Demyx started.

"No buts" Axel cut in interrupting Demyx.

"You're so mean to me!" Demyx said fake sobbing. Axel shivered when he felt the presence of a very pissed off emo behind him. Axel turned around slowly with a sheepish grin on his face,

"Oh, heyyyy. Zexion, um, how you doing?" Axel said nervously. Zexion cracked his neck before cracking his knuckles. Axel gulped loudly, shoved Roxas off his lap and ran away from the periwinkle haired boy who could easily scare a ghost out of his skin(1). Sora smiled _'I'm going to like this school'_ he thought to himself happily.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The last bell of school had gone off with a loud ring. And automatically everyone in class had packed up their bags and set off on their way home. Except for Sora who deliberately took his time knowing that he had a photo shoot straight after school and pretty soon the room was empty. Leaving Sora alone. _'Damn annoying things' _Sora moaned inwardly, then all of a sudden he was stopped by a hand curling around his throat. Sora whimpered as he was slammed against the nearest wall. The hand then slowly travelled down his arms until they reached his wrists which were soon pinned up above his head. A warm breath ghosted across his ear before a strangely familiar voice echoed through the now empty class room.

"_Hey Sora. Miss me?"_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Yeah, something my friend says when I scare her XD**

**Oh no who is the mystery attacker? Not even I know yet. Lol XD. Trust me this Seems long in word it's over two pages :/ Please don't forget I'm British and I spell things differently :] Anyways I haven't updated in a while because I was on a surprise holiday for a few days with no internet connection D: Thanks for all your reviews they're very appreciated. **


	5. Father's Home

**Yeah I know I've not updated 'what is beauty?' for a while but I've had a lot of end of year exams **** AND I'm having more next week. My teachers are evil so hopefully this and one more chapters of two**** new**** stories should make it up to you ^.^ and yes I do not like xemnas or Sephiroth. Congrats to ****mochiusagi**** who half guessed who the attacker is, he's not Sora's attacker but he is defiantly like that in this fic**

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

Sora shivered as the warm breath travelled across his neck. He hoped that he had finally escaped this one man for good, but obviously fate was too cruel to allow him that.

"I asked you a question Sora. Answer me!" the man said tightening his grip around Sora's wrists. How? How had he found him when Cloud had tried so hard to get him away from this man? Sora felt sorry that all his big brothers hard work had gone to waste. The dull blue eyes of his attacker reminded him of himself but that's bound to be natural when you look into your dad's eyes, right?

"Sora, you're coming home now!" his father said in a harsh voice. Sora looked up at his father fearfully. It was a long time ago that Sora stopped calling his father 'dad'. Which seemed a pity really because his father was actually a nice man before his mother died, but after that he snapped and by doing this he decided to make his youngest sons life a living hell. Sora's father dragged the small brunette out into the now abandoned hallway by his collar. But neither of the Strife's expected to see the Silver hair of Sora's new friend, Riku.

"Sora, Is that you?" Riku asked unsurely. Sora's heart dropped, why did Riku have to see him like this. When he was so weak? The older strife growled before letting go of the young boy's collar, he then leaned down to the brunette's ear before hissing "I will be back. I will make sure of that". He then stormed down the halls and left the two teenagers alone. Riku turned back to Sora and was shocked at what he saw, the younger boy was now visibly shaking and his cobalt eyes seemed distant.

"Hey Sora. Are you okay?" Riku said with concern lacing his voice. Riku reached out his gloved hand to touch the boys shoulder but before he could Sora's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed...into the world of darkness.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Pure white. That's the first thing Sora saw when he opened his eyes. He knew the only place that was this white was the hospital. '_Did I collapse again?' _Sora asked himself mentally.

Sora peeled his eyes from the ceiling to look around the room and laying his head on the bed was a much stressed looking Riku. Sora sighed heavily. Why did he always have to drag someone into this? Riku's fluttered open to reveal a deep in thought Sora. Then the silverette realised something he **loved** Sora and nothing would get in his way, not even Sora's dad

TBC

**Xooxoxo**

**Yah I know it's **_**really short :/ but at least it's not a cliffie anymore. I will update soon but my new story which I'm writing now has a better story line so it's more fun to write anyways, bye!**_


	6. Nightmares and a not so girly princess

**Yeah I know it's been a while but I've been on holiday in Egypt and I forgot to take my memory stick T^T. Anyway hopefully this chappie will be longer than the others and it should explain who **_**he**_** is in Riku's past. BTW Riku and Xemnas are brothers...**_**Yaoi away~**_

**For kacheep [sorry I forgot you ^.^]**

**Xoxoxoxo**

Riku was lying on his bed, his eyes which were half lidded where now staring at the white ceiling. Riku knew that it was around 2am but he could get to sleep. The previous event between Sora and that man had brought back memories to the tall silverette. And the silverette defiantly did not want to remember them. He breathed out heavily and rolled on his side. '_What is it with Sora? Why does he make my heart ache when I'm away from him? I've been in love with him before but never like this. What's happening to me?' _Riku thought looking at the palms of his hands. He closed his eyes and started to breathe through his nose. In some hope that he could get to sleep and that the dream world would be kind to him.

_Riku's Dream~_

_It was hazy, very hazy. A five-year-old Riku came running down the hall of the small apartment with a huge smile upon his face. He ran up to the brown armchair in which a tall man was sitting in. _

"_Ne, ne Xemnas nii-chan, are you gonna play with me today?" the young silverette asked with a cute smile on his face. The coffee coloured man smiled down at the infant. _

"_Not today Riku I have work to do" He said with an apologetic look on his face. The young boy pouted _

"_But nii-chan you promised" Riku whined. _

"_I'm sorry" the older man said..._

_..._

_Riku was now thirteen and very handsome. Despite being the age when he meant to have to most spots his skin was extremely clean and unmarked. He was lying in his bedroom on his stomach with his legs dangling in the air; he was currently doing his homework and biting on the end of his pencil in annoyance. Suddenly Riku's eyes were covered by large hands. _

"_Guess who?" Said a deep voice._

"_Xemnas, I'm not in the mood" Riku said swatting the hands away. He looked up at the man that he had grown up with. Xemnas smirked._

"_Like what you see?" Xemnas said jokingly. Riku raised a thin eyebrow. As Xemnas had gotten older his mind was slipping. At thirst it was just small things like mixing salt and sugar up in recipes but it had gotten worse he was arrest a few times for things like fighting and speeding. Sure Riku didn't mind but it did annoy him when the kids at school ignored him just because of his older brother._

"_I'm going out tonight. Nii-chan" Riku said still using the children's nickname. Xemnas frowned slightly at this._

"_Don't you want to keep me company Ototo?" Xemnas asked in slightly whiny voice. _

" _I guess I could stay" Riku said. He didn't like leaving his older brother alone in the state he was in._

"_Oh good" Xemnas said walking up to the front door and locking it. "I thought we could have a little __**fun**__"... _

_..._

Riku woke up panting and with sweat rolling down his forehead. That wasn't a dream it was a memory. A very dark memory. That night Xemnas, the one person Riku trusted, raped his younger brother. When the 13-year-old woke up he was alone in the apartment and his brother had run away. He never has returned even up till now. Riku hoped and prayed that his monster of a brother had died somewhere in a ditch. The digital numbers '1:00 am' pierced through the room, casting shadows on half the room. The silverette hopped out of bed, pulled on jeans over his pyjama bottoms and walked out the flat, grabbing his neon hoodie on the way. _'The cold air should clear my mind' _Riku thought to himself while he walked down the dimly lit street.

**Xoxoxoxo**

**CLICK**

"That's it Sora hold that pose" Leon exclaimed taking constant photo's with his hi-tech looking camera.

**CLICK**

"Perfect, Sora, perfect!" the tall brunette said taking even more photo's. Sora's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Leon! Will you just hurry up and take the pictures already" Sora half yelled at his older brother -Cloud's- lover. 'Not only do I have to wear this outfit but Leon's making it as painful as possible. These heels are killing me'. Sora was in the middle of doing a modelling shoot for a young girl's magazine. The theme was 'fairy tale's' and unfortunately for the small brunette he was _way_ too feminine to be a prince. Yup that's right poor Sora was in a huge Cinderella dress. The hair stylist had somehow made his hair semi-straight but some strands of hair were being stubborn and sticking out of the smooth style. His make-up consisted of many pretty pastel colours and on his feet were a pair of extremely high glass-looking heels. And what made it worse was the fact that Leon the photographer, was so close to Sora's family that half the time Roxas was taking the teasing his twin brother about the embarrassing photo shoots.

"Alright Sora, take a break' Leon said half annoyed at the lack of decent photo's.

"Finally" Sora sighed in a breath of relief. Before he left the studio to stand outside he glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was now '1:15'

"Damn Leon and keeping up so late" Sora grumbled while stifling a yawn. When he got outside the cold night air hit his face. The made-over brunette leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. As a hooded teen came walking past a heavy foot landed on top of Sora's own foot.

"Ouch! That hurt you bastard" Sora yelled in a loud voice, totally ruining his 'princess' image.

The teen pulled back his hood to reveal none other than Riku.

"Sora, is that you?" The silverette asked. Sora could feel the heat rising to his face. It **had** to be Riku to see him 'all glammed up" as Roxas put it.

"Um... I'll be going now" Sora mumbled and then ran back inside the studio leaving a shocked Riku standing there.

"Leon! You are sooo dead!" Riku heard Sora yelling from inside the building. Riku smirked as he walked away '_yup defiantly __**my [1] **__Sora_" and that night both Sora and Riku slept peacefully with no invading nightmares...

**Xoxoxoxo**

**[1] Notice how he's calling Sora **_**his**_** now? Cute, huh? :3 anyway hope this was longer than usual :D I hope to update soon . Wah my pc hates smiley faces D: Bye~**


	7. READ! IT'S IMPORTANT

**GAH! Sorry this has taken so long -.-" I'm uploading this at school so yeah . . .**

**I'm really not happy with the way this story has been written so I'm going to re-write it all, so that I can be happy with this story and carry on updating it. So please bear with me ^^ AND there will be a new akuroku story coming out soon so please be patient and I hope to update ASAP **


End file.
